Light And Dark Do Not Mix
by Yami-The-Dark
Summary: "Light and dark do not mix. No matter what vows are exchanged, what treaties are sighed, what words of love are spoken, darkness is doomed to consume light. Perhaps it is the nature of the dark" Tendershipping, implied lemon, abuse, death. You have been warned...


****Please note that MA rated content has been removed. There is still sexual implications, but it is not detailed****

Light and dark do not mix. No matter what vows are exchanged, what treaties are sighed, what words of love are spoken, darkness is doomed to consume light. Perhaps it is the nature of the dark, or perhaps it is the gods will that the dark be ever-saddened by the misdeeds he has done. Or perhaps… perhaps all hope is not lost for the dark. Perhaps that one special light will not fade away in the pitch black soul of darkness. Perhaps…

* * *

Ryou Bakura was lying on the groundof his bedroom, his hands tied behind his back. It was getting more and more frequent, these displays of 'love' from his physical lover. Yami Bakura would drag him into the bedroom of his small house, undress him, and tie him up. Ryou learned not to struggle, it only excited Bakura more.

"Keep struggling, I like it…" He had whispered into Ryou's ear. And oh, did Bakura like it. Every whimper that came from Ryou was the signal for Bakura to slam deeper and faster into Ryou. Every cry told him he wasn't pounding hard enough, because Ryou still had the energy to cry out. Eventually, Ryou would give up his entire body to him. He would stop the noise and ignore the pain of not being properly prepared.

"I'll use your blood as a lube, I don't want anything unnatural inside you," Bakura had told him. The first time, it was incredibly painful, but after a couple of 'sessions', as Bakura called them, the pain started to diminish. Ryou didn't know if this was because he was getting used to the frequent love attacks, or if it was because his senses were being diminished from always being locked up in his house by his controlling Yami.

"I do it because I love you," He told Ryou. "I don't want you to go out into the world and get yourself hurt. I'm the only one you can trust. Me," He told him. Manipulation was Bakura's forte, and it seemed to be working on Ryou.

After Bakura was done, he left Ryou lying on the ground, expecting him to free himself from the roped that bound him. Sometimes Ryou freed himself, or sometimes he just laid there on the floor until he had enough energy to sob silently to himself. Stained with blood and tears, all Ryou could do was let Bakura continue with his rough affection. He was powerless against the darkness that loomed over him, plummeting his very soul into a pit of smog.

But this last one was different. Bakura had introduced a new item into the game of sex: Knives. Bakura had that glint in his eyes when he held that silver blade in his hands. A sadistic smile crossed his face as he ran the blade over Ryou's left shoulder. The crimson blood mixed with porcelain skin, and Ryou cried out in pain.

Bakura smirked manically. "It looks so beautiful on your skin, Ryou. Why do you cry out?" He licked the blood from Ryou's arm, making some more small, but deep, cuts on Ryou's face.

"I'll make you bleed, Ryou. Red looks good on you. You'll thank me," Bakura said. And, without warning, he entered. He slammed back and forth, giving Ryou no time for adjustment. If it had just started with this, Ryou would not have cried out in pain. But his earlier knife wounds had surprised and shocked him, and he couldn't help but cry out when Bakura had entered. Back and forth. Ryou rocked back and forth with the power of Bakura's thrusts. His member throbbed for attention, but Bakura always ignored Ryou's needs.

"I control you. You're mine. I can make you do anything. Don't you ever think about leaving me again," He said, and walked out of the room. Ryou laid there for a few minutes, trying to control his emotions. He failed, and an overwhelming sense of hopelessness clouded his mind. He noticed Bakura left the knife next to him on the floor. It was stained with Ryou's crimson blood, and Ryou decided it didn't matter of more blood stained it. He struggled to grab the knife because his hands were still bound behind his back, but he eventually was able to grab it. He turned it and pressed it against his wrist and started to slide the blade up and down.

The ropes fell to the floor, and Ryou was free. He managed to sit up, and after regaining most of his strength, stand up. He dressed himself quickly, but quietly. He looked at the knife that he had placed on his nightstand. Slowly, he walked over to it, and picked it up. He ran his thumb over the cold blade, over his dried blood. He knew what he was going to do.

He crept silently to the room at the end of the hallway. Bakura's room. Bakura had left the door open. Why should he close it? It's not like Ryou would finally lose it and stab him to death in his sleep, right? Of course not, Ryou would do it when he was awake. He made his way over to the side of Bakura's bed, where he was sleeping. Ryou raised the knife above his head with one hand, and grabbed Bakura's hair with the other. He yanked Bakura's hair as hard as he could, causing Bakura to gasp and open his eyes in a mix of pain and surprise.

"Ryou? R-Ryou! What are you-" And that was the last words he ever said. Ryou drove the knife he was holding deep into Bakura's chest. He pulled out, and stabbed again. He didn't stop until both he and Bakura were stained with blood. With one last thrust and pull, Ryou dropped the knife, and it clattered to the ground. Ryou looked down at Bakura, whose mouth was still hanging open in surprise, and his eyes were wide open in shock. Ryou smirked, and bent down to kiss the bloodstained mouth of his painful lover.

"Good-night, Bakura. Sleep tight in hell," He said, letting out an insane laugh.

* * *

Light and dark do not mix. No matter what vows are exchanged, what treaties are sighed, what words of love are spoken, darkness is doomed to consume light. Perhaps it is the nature of the dark, or perhaps it is the gods will that the dark be ever-saddened by the misdeeds he has done. Or perhaps… perhaps all hope is not lost for the dark. Perhaps that one special light will not fade away in the pitch black soul of darkness. Perhaps…  
But it was not meant to be. This dark did not meet the right light. Light was consumed. Dark had been killed by light, the new dark. And eventually, this new dark will poison a light, and the entire process would repeat again. Repeat again, and again, and again until dark found the right light, one that would complete his Yin. Yin and Yang must find each other eventually, and they would, it's just a matter of time and bodies. Bodies upon bodies of killed Yin, ones that failed to find the Yang of their existence. Someday the two would meet and live happily together. But for now, the sad tragedy will continue to repeat itself. The story of Ryou and Bakura is just one grain of sand on the beach of a blood red ocean.


End file.
